Matching Outfits
by SailorNerd
Summary: Usagi hadn't thought twice when she'd put on a black turtle neck, lavender pants, and her green jacket. But after seeing Mamoru wearing the same outfit... Fluffy one-shot, first season.


Matching Outfits

Usagi hadn't thought twice when she'd put on a black turtle neck, lavender pants, and her green jacket. But after seeing Mamoru wearing the same outfit... One-shot, first season.

* * *

Usagi was walking down the sidewalk, thanking the fact that it was nice outside on her day off school. As usual, she wasn't paying much attention-too busy daydreaming about that mystery man from her dreams-to where she was walking and bumped into someone.

"Odango, don't you have better things to do than trying to injure innocents?" A familiar voice taunted.

Well, of course she'd run into her crush today, right? When didn't she run into Chiba Mamoru? The guy who hated her, but she'd fallen for. Mentally preparing herself for the fighting match that would surely erupt, she looked at him and sent him her best glare, trying not to melt into his eyes. Trying very, very hard.

"Baka, it takes two to cause a collision, you can't pin this all on me!"

"Ah, but I'm not the one who has been known as 'Odango the tornado' by all who meet her, right?"

"Jerk," she snarled, noticing just how close they were, how fast her heart was racing.

"Ditz," he said a smirk on his handsome face.

"Snob!" she practically yelled, her voice getting louder.

"Klutz," he replied all too calmly, in her opinion.

"At least this klutz has a sense of style!" He paused for a moment before looking at her outfit, his smirk changing into a full out grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment, as you've obviously based today's outfit with my own," she looked at him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed and a frown appearing on her face. She looked down at her own clothes. The reaction was instantaneous, her face turned bright red in embarrassment, her mouth opened and closed, trying to think of something to say.

This morning, she hadn't had a second thought when she'd put on her black turtle neck shirt (or really, Rei's shirt that she'd forgotten to return), the lavender jeans she'd recently bought, along with her green jacket. But now, looking at Mamoru's signature look that he was-of course- wearing, along with her own, she couldn't believe the fact she hadn't thought of this sooner. Or that Luna hadn't informed her! She knew her cat had been hiding something; she'd been _way_ too cheerful!

Turning her thoughts back to the situation at hand she decided her best choice was to disregard his comment, flip herhairand keep walking, just like Minako had taught her to do.

"Whatever," she said, inwardly cringing at the fact that she sounded too unaffected. Nevertheless, she continued with her plan of action, flipping her hair and going back on track for the Crown Arcade.

* * *

Once at her destination, Usagi was still slightly flustered, but at least her face was a light shade of pink instead of tomato red, so that was a win!

"Hey, Usa-chan! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

Ah yes, Furuhata Motoki. One of the sweetest people she knew. Also one of the most oblivious. His sweetness ended up making almost every girl that came into the Arcade instantly swoon, not that he was aware of this fact (this had affected her at first too, but that crush was long gone).

"Hey Motoki-oniichan! I've been busy lately, but I'll try really hard to come here more often, I've missed this place! I'm good, what about you? Work been hectic again?" her always chipper voice said as she practically bounced up to the counter.

"Always," he laughed "Your usual I'm guessing?"

"Of course! How dare you insinuate that I'd have anything other than your world famous, earth-shatteringly delicious chocolate milkshakes?!"

Motoki shook his head slightly, chuckling at the girl's enthusiasm. "Coming right up," he stated before disappearing into the kitchen.

"'Dango, are you following me?" a teasing voice said.

She froze momentarily before she ground her teeth and spun on her seat.

"Creep, I was here first, I'm the one who should be asking you that!" she was practically growling. The worst part was that she wasn't mad, but she couldn't just act _happy._ If she did, he'd look at her as if she was a freak show.

He just shook his head as he took the empty stool next to her.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were heading in the opposite direction."

"Quickly, someone call an ambulance! The noodle for brains just used common sense!" he said with feigned urgency.

"Just answer the question, egoist," she drawled.

"Fine, fine. I forgot my wallet, not that it concerns you, stalker," he coolly replied.

" _Stalker_?! You were heading _in the opposite direction_! I was here first!"

"On the planet?"

"Smart ass."

"Why thank you for the compliment Odango! First you compliment my clothing choices, and now my intelligence?"

"Uuurgh, you are so infuriating! I didn't dress like this on purpose, it was an accident!"

"Keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Before she could argue some more, Motoki showed up with her milkshake.

"Oh, hey Mamoru-kun. I figured you'd realize your wallet was missing," he said as he took the aforementioned item from the pocket of his apron.

"Thanks, Motoki-kun. It's a good thing too, because I was going to go grab the books I needed for my classes," Mamoru said, as if the whole encounter with the other blonde hadn't happened.

Motoki suddenly smirked, making Usagi uneasy. She knew firsthand that when Motoki smirked, he was going to somehow stir up trouble.

"So, Usa-chan, Mamoru-kun, I didn't know you two met up and decided to wear matching outfits. Unless, of course this is your way of telling the girls and I about the fact you're both secretly dating?" the arcade manager raised his eyebrows at them, not bothering to hide his hope that this was true.

"Mo-Motoki-oniichan! That's not it at all! I-I mean, you've met us!" Usagi tried covering her burning face with her hands while simultaneously trying to get her point across.

"Motoki-kun, as much as I hate to say it, the Odango is right for once. All we do is fight; we can't stay in the same room for more than five minutes without arguing! Besides, just because the klutz queen worships me, does not mean we are together!"

"Ye-wait WHAT? I _do not_ worship you! This was a freak accident! It won't happen again since I'm returning the shirt to Rei-chan as soon as I can!"

"Well, as fun as this was, I've got to go buy my books before the shop closes. Motoki-kun, Odango," he nodded his head at both of them and walked to the door. However, once he reached the door he turned around and looked directly into Usagi's eyes.

"By the way, 'Dango, you definitely wore it better," and with that, he was gone.

Motoki grinned knowingly at Usagi as she turned beet red, her milkshake completely forgotten.

* * *

One-shot

By Sailor Nerd

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I don't own Sailor Moon, but this story is mine.

*Bites lip nervously* so this is my first story. Ever. I'm not planning on making a sequel, unless I come up with an idea. I'm kind of nervous, I don't know how good I am as a writer... Ummm, what do you guys think? Please review it'd mean a lot! If you loved it, why? If you hate it, constructive criticism? Tips? I accept all thoughts. Thx!


End file.
